1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cleaning robot, particularly to a cleaning robot including an object searching system and an object searching method.
2. Description of Related Art
Many cleaning robots can sweep the room according to commands preset by a user. However, the cleaning robot may not be able to find a non-trash object when the cleaning robot is cleaning the room.